memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael (disambiguation)
Michael might refer to: ;People * Michael, a common Human given name * Mike, a 23rd century Starfleet officer and friend of James T. Kirk * Michael Baxter (Starfleet), a member of Fleet Ops noted on a dedication plaque * Michael Burnham, a member of the USS Shenzhou and USS Discovery crews * Michael Eddington, a Maquis leader and former Starfleet security officer * Mike Gray (comedian), a noted comedian * Mike Hammer, a fictional detective * Michael Jonas, a former Maquis member of the USS Voyager crew who betrayed them to the Kazon * Michael O'Brien, father to Miles O'Brien * Michael Okuda (Doctor), a member of the Advanced Technologies Group and Science Ops noted on dedication plaques * Michael Parsons, a member of the USS Voyager crew * Michael Piller (Admiral), a member of Starfleet Command and the Exploratory Division * Michael Rostov, an engineer aboard Enterprise (NX-01) * Michael Sendine, a member of the USS Voyager crew * Michael Stradling (Starfleet), a member of the Starbase 32 crew * Michael Stradling (Lieutenant), a member of the USS Voyager crew * Michael Sullivan, a character in the Fair Haven holoprogram * Michael Torres, the son of Carl Torres and cousin to B'Elanna Torres * Michael Webb, a resident of the San Francisco Sanctuary District in 2024 * Michael Westmore (Starfleet), a member of Advanced Technologies, Propulsion Systems, Fleet Ops, and a yard engineer noted on dedication plaques ;Production staff * Christopher Michael * T. Michael * Michael John Anderson * Michael Ansara * Michael Aron * Michael H. Bailous * Mike Baldridge * Michael Baron * Mike W. Barr * Michael Barrier (aka Michael Barrere) * Michael Bell * Kurt Michael Bensmiller * Michael Berryman * J. Michael Bingham * Michael Bofshever * Mike Boss * Mike Brislane * Michael Bryant * Michael Reilly Burke * Michael Canavan * Michael Carlin * Michael Cavanaugh * Michael Champion * Michael Childers * Mike Clark * Michael Collins * Michael Corbett * Michael Cumpsty * Michael Dante * Michael De Luca, the writer of VOY: "Threshold" * Mike DeMeritt * Mike Deodato, Jr. * Michael J. Dodge * Michael Dorn * Mike Dugan * Michael Dunn * Michael Durrell * Michael Ensign * Michael Eugene Fairman * E. Michael Fincke * Michael Fiske * J. Michael Flynn * Michael Forest * Michael Jan Friedman * Michael Garvey * Mike Genovese * Mike Gomez * David Michael Graves * Michael Grodenchik (aka Max Grodénchik) * Michael Grossman * Michael G. Hagerty * Michael Halperin * Michael Harris * Michael Harney * Michael Horton * Mike Howden * Michael Hungerford * Michael Jace * Michael Kagan * Michael Keenan * Michael Houston King * Michael Kosik * Michael Krawic * Mike Krohn * Michael Mack * Michael L. Maguire * Michael Mahonen * Michael A. Martin * Michael McFall * Michael McGreevey * Michael McKean * Michael McMaster * Mike Medlock * Michael Michaelian * Mike Miles * Mike Minor * Michael Nicastre * Michael Nouri * Michael O'Hagan * Michael O'Herlihy * Michael Okuda * Michael Owen * Michael Pataki * Michael Perricone * Michael Piller * Michael J. Pollard * Michael Reaves * Michael Reisz * Michael Ray Rhodes, the director of TNG: "Angel One" (aka Michael Rhodes) * Michael Richards (aka D.C. Fontana) * Michael Rider * Michael William Rivkin * Michael Rose * Michael Rothhaar * Michael Rougas * Michael Sarrazin * Shawn Michael Scott * Michael Buchman Silver * Michael Bailey Smith * Mike Smithson * Michael Snyder * Michael Spound * Mike Starr * J. Michael Straczynski * Michael Strong * Mike Sussman * Michael Taylor * Mike Timoney * Mike Vejar * Michael Wagner * Mike Watson * Michael Welch * Michael Westmore * Michael Wickson, the actor who played a Reman sub-commander in Star Trek Nemesis * Michael Shamus Wiles, the actor who played Bosaal in VOY: "The Void" * Michael Wiseman, an actor who played a Beta Hirogen in VOY: "Flesh and Blood" * Michael Witney, the actor who played Tyree in TOS: "A Private Little War" * Mike Wollaeger, the writer who wrote the story for VOY: "One Small Step" * Michael Zaslow, an actor who played several roles on the Original Series before playing Eddy in Star Trek: First Contact